


First Thing in the Morning

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early in their relationship, Sara and Sofia have different ideas of what to do first thing in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Thing in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tracyathene](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tracyathene).



> Date: 25 December 2006  
> Word Count: 238  
> Summary: Early in their relationship, Sara and Sofia have different ideas of what to do first thing in the morning.  
> Warnings: If you can get past the whole lesbian angle, you'll be fine…  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis, and CBS Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," CBS, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Written for [](http://tracyathene.livejournal.com/profile)[**tracyathene**](http://tracyathene.livejournal.com/), who gave me the prompt of "first thing in the morning" over [here](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/704379.html?thread=2031995#t2031995). There was supposed to be sex in this, but this is what they wanted me to work with. Who am I to be pissy at my muses when they're offering fic?
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…

  


You have got to be kidding me, Sofia!"

"Nope, sorry," she replies with a cheery grin, far too damned cheery for this ungodly hour. "Get up, baby."

"No," I snort and roll back over, pulling the pillow up over my head. This is not something a sane person would do. "Sofia!" I gasp suddenly, feeling icy cold hands on my sides, and I try to squirm away from her touch. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Waking you up so you can go jogging with me." Her answer is so damned straightforward, I can't help but roll over and stare at her.

"You're serious, aren't you?" When she nods, a smile of child-like delight lights up her face. "But I'm not a runner, Sofia. Not by a long shot."

"I'll make you a deal," Sofia replies, leaning in to nuzzle at my earlobe. "If you go running with me this morning, I'll fulfill any fantasy you've got when we get back. Think that'll help your decision?" She continues to nibble at my earlobe until I'm practically squirming against her.

"You get me all hot and bothered and then you expect me to run? You're a fucking sadist, Sofia."

"I love you, too, baby," she replies with an evil chuckle. "So are we running or not?"

I simply roll my eyes at her and pull her close for a hot kiss, fingers moving down to slip under her sweats.


End file.
